


Only A Flesh Wound

by The_idea_master



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: When Azula is injured in battle she attempts to patch her own wounds to no avail. Thankfully, Ty Lee happens to stumble upon the injured princess and provide help. After enduring painful minutes of treatment, Azula thanks Ty Lee in one of the few ways she knows how.





	Only A Flesh Wound

Azula was quick to board the ship with little more than a wave to her helmsman indicating a desire to set sail. Glowing in smoldering embers, the village behind them sat decimated. It was no more than a result of their defiance. All she had requested was the villagers to turn over harbored fugitives. When they refused Azula had no choice but to search for them herself however necessary.   
Now, the escapees shuffled below deck with bowed heads and defeated faces. To Azula, that's what came with treason. She had no pity for them. Then again, she could hardly think past the pain in her side.   
Jaw set, the princess marched swiftly to her cabin and vanished from sight. Peeling away sticky clothes, Azula was glad her uniform was red. It meant no one could see her injuries, but there on her side in plain view was a large gaping hole. Skin lay in a tattered fringe around the impact zone of an unexpected attack. She'd been cut open like meat being tenderized.   
The blood continued to ooze slowly from the wound, leaving a vibrant trail down porcelain skin. She watched it for a moment before gingerly touching the edges of her wound. Though stupid and painful, she was reassured that some of the blood had clotted. She could feel the gelatin texture beneath her fingers. Muttering under her breath, Azula began to search for medical supplies. She never kept many about in her room-it was rare she sustained injury- and now she was beginning to see the foolishness of that idea. Sure, there was the option of carte-rising the wound but that would leave a scar.   
Without many options left, Azula scrounged up what she could. There was some antiseptic, that was going to burn worse than hell she was sure of it, two thin strips of gauze, and some form of sealant spray to keep the gauze in place. Prepared to work alone on the patch job, Azula startled at the sound of a sharp knock. She was given little time to respond before her door opened with a hesitant creak.   
"Azula, the Helmsman wants-" Ty Lee's gaze settled on the gaping wound. Her complexion paled and her eyes shone with concern. "What happened?"  
"Nothing," Azula hissed, shifting too quickly to try and hide the wound.   
"No, no," Ty Lee frowned, "don't try to lie yourself out of this one. It's not going to happen. Let me see it."  
"What are you? A medic?" Azula grumbled, tossing aside the medical supplies she'd gathered.  
"Azula, even I know that's not nearly enough to cover your wound let alone treat it," the acrobat shook her head in dismay. She knew Azula was more than aware of that fact, but she also knew the only reason Azula was considering such a ludicrous round of treatment was to simply avoid asking for help. "Come here."   
"No," Azula protested. "I can handle this myself-"  
"I'll be back." Ty Lee left suddenly, both to avoid the princess' lecture of who was in charge and who wasn't, along with the fact that she needed to scrounge up proper first aid.   
Azula waited impatiently for her companion to return. While she hated trusting other people in her occasional states of vulnerability, she had to admit that help was necessary in this case. Even the location of the wound made it hard to treat by herself.   
Eventually, Ty Lee returned with a metallic case in hand. She settled it upon the princess' bed and rifled through the materials. Azula leaned over her shoulder watching what the acrobat was fiddling with. "Where'd you find this?"  
"Beneath my bunk," Ty Lee breathed, trying to rid her face of her bangs. When she huffed again, Azula agitatedly tucked the loose hair behind Ty Lee's ear. She had no patience for huffing and puffing over hair. "Sit, please?"  
Azula did as she was told without arguing. The acrobat positioned Azula's arms to be held aloft with her hands resting on her head. Lithe fingers assessed the wound with care. Azula watched wearily as Ty Lee collected the anti septic. "Just get in with it."  
"Right," the acrobat nodded. When the disinfectant made contact with Azula's wound, it began to bubble, hiss, and foam about the tender flesh. Ty Lee studied Azula for any sign of pain, distress, or uncomfortability. All she noticed was the deepening and slowing of Azula's breath. Otherwise, the princess remained still and poised.  
Once certain that Azula was okay, Ty Lee placed strips of gauze over the wound until it was properly covered. On occasion, Azula would give an involuntary twitch of pain at the slightest bit of contact but she bore it well. Indeed, Ty Lee knew Azula was suffering inside with every brush of the gauze over her wound and the hought saddened her. She could only imagine how much practice it had taken for Azula to withstand such pain so silently.   
Shaking her head, Ty Lee focused on her task once more. All the while, Azula tried to avoid any thought of what she was currently enduring. It didn't work. Instead, she decided to studied the acrobat's expression. It was rare to see Ty Lee so visibly determined. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concern and concentration, her lips were drawn in a focused pout, and her eyes had narrowed significantly. It was quite the sight, charming really, but Azula wasn't going to dwell on this fact. She was lucky she hadn't bled to death let alone been killed.   
It seemed that Ty Lee had shared the same thought process as Azula, because she finally broke the silence. "When did this happen? When did you get hurt?"  
"I turned aside to find your location. Mai was beside me but you had disappeared. We were preparing to board the ship but I decided to wait the slightest bit longer. One of the villagers I had assumed was taken care of by our crew struck me." Azula explained the series of events as matter of factly as possible. "We could have left you."   
"Well, I am thankful you didn't. I was preoccupied with trying to disarm the more threatening members of the village but it seems had I been there maybe you wouldn't be in such bad shape. Can hardly trust the crew to even keep this boat afloat," Ty Lee sighed. She held the gauze in place while beginning to wrap the bandages comfortably about Azula's side.   
Until now, she hadn't realized how much blood had leaked from the wound and stained the princess' side in a trail of red. It was far more than she would have liked. In the past, Ty Lee had only helped treat small wounds, cuts, scrapes, bruises, and mild burns. This was on a completely different level as far as injury went.   
"Here," Azula held the starting end in place, noticing Ty Lee's struggled to hold it down while wrapping the bandages about her. With a small smile of thanks, Ty Lee continued to work. Reaching about the princess, she was far closer to Azula than the princess would have liked. But, Azula didn't complain. She was lucky she didn't have to ask for help, lucky she got to spare that ounce of pride, and lucky that Ty Lee wasn't asking too many questions for once.   
"Almost done," the acrobat huffed as Azula held the final end of bandaging in place. Collecting a bit of tape, Ty Lee fastened the bandage in place and followed it up with a small coat of sealant. Studying her work she gave a satisfied nod. "There. Should hold for now. We can change them in the morning and I won't tell the others you're injured. I know you'd like to keep that little bit private."  
"Can you find me something new to wear that's not blood stained?" Azula asked, shifting to lay down on her cot with a stiff sigh.   
"Of course," Ty Lee nodded, setting aside the medical kit to rummage through the princess' wardrobe. "Something armored or comfortable?"  
"Comfortable, I suppose."   
"Alright." Collecting the desired clothes, Ty Lee set them aside for the moment. "But first, lets get rid of that blood."  
By now, Azula had closed her eyes and was nearly asleep when a cool rag settled against her side wiping at the dried waterfall of blood. Ty Lee's fingers pulled gently at her skin to break up the dried blood while wiping it away with soft vigor. When finished, the acrobat rinsed out the rag and set it beside the bowl of water she'd collected.  
Once she’d dried her hands, she helped Azula back into a fresh set of clothes, but even this proved difficult. Certain movements proved painful for the princess, and though she didn’t say anything, Ty Lee stopped anyways to keep from hurting her companion more than she already was. After a few more slow and agonizing attempts, Azula was dressed and able to relax as she had been before.   
The acrobat lingered for a few minutes to clean up the mess they’d made and to wipe up any stray blood on the floor. When done, she stood with her hands settled on her hips to survey the room. “Will you be okay in here by yourself? I can always stay if you’d like.”   
Azula didn’t respond, and it was then that Ty Lee realized the princess had fallen asleep. She made her way to the side of Azula’s bed and gently shook her awake. Under normal circumstances the acrobat would have received a strict talking to about waking someone who didn’t want to be woken, but Azula didn’t have the strength to waste energy on petty things such as that. “Yes?”  
“Will you be okay in here by yourself?” Ty Lee asked again. “I can always stay to make sure you have help if you need it.”  
Azula frowned in thought for a moment, mildly distracted by the look of concern reshaping Ty Lee’s expression. It was rare for people to care so genuinely about her well being. Sighing, Azula spoke, “I think I’ll be fine for now. But if it’ll soothe our own mind you can stop by every now and then to make sure I haven’t succumbed to some horrible fate.”   
“Thank you,” Ty Lee laughed, smiling ever so slightly. “Well, I won’t keep you awake anymore. Your body is going to need a lot of rest to patch up that wound even despite my help.”   
“It’ll heal in time,” Azula assured. Before the acrobat could stand and leave, the princess settled a tired hand behind Ty Lee’s head and drew her near. She was never the best at expressing gratitude but she knew this was one way to do so. She’d seen it done many times before.   
Azula pressed her lips ever so lightly to Ty Lee’s in thanks. The acrobat was surprised at first. She pulled away in worry only to feel a small smile take shape on her face. With a softened expression she returned the kiss with a bit more zeal than that of the princess’.  
But what was even more surprising to her was the softness of Azula’s lips, the hesitancy of her touch, and the faint indication that she was kissing back. When Ty Lee pulled away from the embrace, Azula closed her eyes and moved to the position she had before as if nothing had ever happened. Ty Lee was fine with this. She stood, gave one final overview of her princess to make sure everything was in order before abandoning Azula to her slumber.   
The acrobat returned to the helmsman and told him she was unable to gather any answer for a course adjustment because the princess was asleep. The helmsman agreed it was best not to wake her. Turning curtly on her heel, Ty Lee returned to her cabin. She was thankful that Azula’s injury was only a flesh wound and nothing more.


End file.
